


Voltron Underground

by bunk12bear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Corruption, F/M, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Vigilante Lance (Voltron), Vigilantism, vigilante Adam(Voltron), vigilante Hunk(Voltron), vigilante Pidge(voltron), well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunk12bear/pseuds/bunk12bear
Summary: The Galra crime family had been a scourge on the city of Altea for decades. Everyone powerful in the city was under their sway, the mayor, the police chief, even the principles of the schools' no one dared to defy them things didn't end well for people who did. Then one day that begins change a ragtag group of Vigilantes rose up calling themselves the Voltron coalition, no one knew who they were, where they were based out of or even how many members they had Rumors circulated wildly, they were actually a group of CIA agents sent in by the federal government, they were members of a rival gang trying to take over some even said that Lotor, son of Big Boss Zarcon and heir to his criminal Empire was among their ranks. all anyone knew is that whatever they were doing was working the Galra were losing control If they kept this up the family might lose their power Completely if only its citizens dared to dream.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	1. intro/character info

Okay well first of all this was a request from somebody on fanfiction.net. unfortunately it's been about 18 months since the last time we interacted so I'm gonna go ahead and put finish the story on my own.

Basic character information  
Vigilantes

Adam: leader of the vigilante group, keeps the group grounded and makes sure everyone takes their work seriously. Gay

Lance: Adam's right-hand man and strategist, doesn't always take the work as seriously as he should, will flirt with anyone he thinks is cute. Bi

Pidge: the tech-head. Tends to stay back at the base due to being tiny and generally not great in the strength department, though if need be they can hold their own in a fight Aromantic asexual non-binary 

Hunk: the mechanic/cook, the same precious cinnamon roll from cannon Voltron also tends to stay back at base but less for physical reasons and more because he'd rather be cooking or repairing machines: token straight(every group needs one)

Cops

Shiro: the leader of one of the only honest units left in the city's police force. Knows about the corruption but doesn't realize how pervasive it is. Gay

Keith: the son of a former member the gala crime family who escaped but was caught and had to leave him and his dad behind. His dad died in a fire that he strongly suspects was set up by big boss zarcon, even if he was cleared of it. Passionate but slightly nieve, genuinely thinks the police and prosecutor did their best. Gay

Others

Allura: daughter of the last mayor not under Galra control and one of the last prosecutors left willing to stand up to the corruption. Works closely with the Voltron coalition even if she technically isn't a member has a space in their underground base in case she needs to hide from the galra bi

Lotor, son of big boss zarcon, hasn't fully decided where his loyalties lie but is willing to help Voltron and provide evidence to Allura. asexual heteroromantic


	2. Once upon a time

Keith had seen this symbol before, a sort of squashed V shape with little triangles at each end pointing towards the middle. The Voltron Coalition, they called themselves. An underground, ragtag group of, well he didn't actually know what, no one has ever caught any of them. All he knew was that it annoyed him. He wasn't some wide-eyed rookie and yet here he was scrubbing their graffiti off of a wall. 

It made him so mad. He'd gone through all this training and here were these punks who thought they could take justice into their own hands, bullshit. It wasn't even like he disagreed with them necessarily I mean he knew the mayor was corrupt but did they have to go after the police, they were just trying to help. 

When he finally got back to the station, he threw the bucket down and began to scrub at his hands in the sink. 

"I just don't get it, Shiro," he said, flopping down in the chair in front of the desk from which his brother ran the police station. "Why am I on graffiti duty? Don't you think Johansen or Clark should be doing something like that, given that they're rookies and all?" 

"Well we can't have anyone accusing me of nepotism, now can we?" His brother grinned like an idiot and laughed at his own joke. 

"I'm serious Shiro." 

Shiro sighed, "The higher-ups have gotten it into their heads that you're out of control ." 

"That's crazy! Why the hell do they think that?" 

Shiro raised an eyebrow and cocked his head "Well for one they sighted the Griffin incident." 

"You mean when I punched James Griffin? That happened three years ago!" Keith shouted standing up abruptly. 

"I know, I know I tried to tell them that but they just said you were too reckless and left it at that." 

"I can't believe they would do this to me after I busted that dogfighting ring the Galra were running." 

"I'm sorry Keith my hands are tied they said I could either fire you or relegate you to simpler duties." 

Keith sneered, "Fine whatever, do they have leads on these Voltron punks?" 

"I don't understand why you hate them so much; I may not agree with their methods but they're just trying to help." 

Keith stared at his brother in disbelief, "They're targeting the police, Shiro. Innocent people!" 

"I don't know Keith" Shiro sighed "I've heard rumors about officers taking bribes." 

"Unfounded rumors, besides even if a couple of officers are corrupt, that doesn't give them the right to target random cops!" 

Shiro rubbed his temples, "Look, Keith, I know as much as you do, I'm just saying that I don't think it's as black and white as you do." 

"Fine. Sorry for yelling, none of this is your fault. I'm gonna go to fill out the incident report. Can we go to Baluchi's after we get off work?" 

"Sounds great I've been craving Italian food" 

____________________________________________________________________________  
Lance sauntered into the room with a smirk, "Hiya boss man I've got the files you wanted" 

"I've told you not to call me that. You have to take this more seriously." 

Lance gasped placing a hand over his heart in mock offense, "I'll have you know I take our work very seriously". 

"Oh really, what's this? Adam said fishing a small scrap of paper from one of the folders and showing it to Lance. 

"The... receptionist's phone number?" Lance said sheepishly 

"Flirt on your own time McClain, you could have blown your cover!" 

"Look, there were lots of people there and besides she came onto me" 

Adam sighed, "Just give me those documents." 

Lance grinned, "Can do boss man!" 

Adam gave him a Look™ 

Lance cleared his throat "Sorry" 

He walked towards Pidge's quarters hoping that they'd be willing to join him in a round of post-mission video games. 

He rang the bell tentatively; Pidge was notorious for their hatred of being bothered while working. 

The door opened revealing, a thankfully happy, Pidge. 

"For once you have great timing, I just finished fixing Allura's computer. Why are you here?" 

"I was wondering if you'd want to join me and Hunk for a videogame night? 

"Ya sure that sounds great." 

Lance grinned and clapped his hands together, "Great! Meet us in my room in an hour. I'm gonna go to Hunk's quarters and see about snacks" 

Once Hunk was filled in on the plan Lance spent the next hour getting ready and taking a warm bath, a proper one with the lights dimmed and a bath bomb, a face mask, and an aromatherapy candle. The way he saw it, being a vigilante shouldn't mean you can't enjoy some creature comforts. 

He had just finished setting up when he heard his doorbell ring accompanied by an array of wonderful smells. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted by Hunk carrying two bags full of food. 

He began to lay out the snacks he'd prepared, pigs in blankets, chips with homemade salsa and guacamole, mini pizzas, two separate types of nachos, caramel popcorn drizzled with chocolate, ice tray chocolate truffles and strawberries dipped in marshmallow and chocolate then rolled into gram cracker crumbs. 

"Looks great Hunk, but where's Pidge?" 

"They'll be here in a minute or two you know how they are with their tech" 

Lance shuddered at the thought. 

There was another knock on the door. 

"Speak of the devil" Lance jumped up to greet Pidge who walked straight past him to set up. 

By the time they had finished their gaming night, the trio was half asleep so Lance set up beds for his friends to crash in his quarters and slunk off to sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Allura still didn't know what to think about Lotor. Yes, his intentions seemed pure but he was still a Galra and that family was nothing but trouble. 

She wanted to trust him; they needed all the allies they could get but she just couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something. 

She picked up the picture of her father on her desk, "Oh Father, I wish you could here to guide me" 

She sighed, dropping onto her couch and resting her head in her hands. Her dad had made fighting the Galra look so easy she felt like she was cracking under the pressure but wasn't like she could quit, their mission was important. The Galra had to pay for what they had done to her father and countless others. The city of Altea had to be free of their clutches.


End file.
